


Fly with the Seagulls

by FlurryMSBY23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bessho is baby and needs to be protected, F/M, Fun, I have no idea what I'm doing, I just love Kamomedai, Kamomedai manager, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Seagulls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlurryMSBY23/pseuds/FlurryMSBY23
Summary: Once you got into this, there's no way to turn back
Relationships: Bessho Kazuyoshi/Reader, Hakuba Gao/Reader, Hirugami Sachirou/Reader, Hoshiumi Kourai/Reader, Kanbayashi Keiichirou/Reader, Nozawa Izuru/Reader, Reader/Kamomedai, Suwa Aikichi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. The begining

You've come to the Kamomedai High School after you lost a bet with a friend. Not that you really mind. It's a really good school after all. One of the best if not the best in your prefecture. Maybe you'll have fun as well. Join a club or something. But you're not like that at all. After school, you just want to go home and sleep!

"[Y/N], please! You'll see how funny it will be!" Sakura Kimuro, a third year and the manager of the volleyball boy's team, almost screamed in your face. You two known each other since both your parents are good friends. That still doesn't make you trust what she's saying.

"Funny? What part of babysitting a bunch of crazy volleyball babies will be fun?" you asked very annoyed.

"Well...They're not like that...Most of the time."

"Thanks for your honesty. I really appreciate it. Just go and ask someone else."

"Oh! Come on! You know stuff about volleyball! And I trust you more than any other girl from this school!"

"See? That's where you're very wrong! You should never trust me! With anything! Ever!"

"Ahhh! Fine! But will you just come with me today? Just today! I should use a helping hand, you know?" She started smiling at you and making the puppy eyes she knew you wouldn't resist. And she was right.

After school, you joined her in the gym. There were so many boys smacking the poor balls on the floor and walls. But again, you weren't impressed. You just want to go home, but since Sakura dragged you here, you didn't have a choice but to go with the flow like your mother says. You followed her to the person who probably was the coach. After a short greeting, you turn your attention back to the court, watching the boys who were doing their warm-ups. You saw three people very familiar. They were your classmates: Hoshiumi Kourai, Hirugami Sachirou and Hakuba Gao. The last two were most likely to try for the team since they have the physique for it. But what is Hoshiumi doing here?

"So she is the new manager?" the question caught your attention and you turn your head to them, as your friend, with a big grin on her face, answered a big "yes". You knew then and there that you have been tricked. The coach smiled and put a hand on your shoulder. "I'm so glad you accepted! Kimuro said you're really good with volleyball and you'll be a big help for the team!"

"She...said that, didn't she?" You glanced at her as she quickly looked the other way. You let a sigh out and turned back to the coach, smiling a little. "I'll try my best. Thank you for having me."

"Ok, everyone! Come here for a second!" he shout and the boys gather up in front of you three. Your classmates flinched when they saw you, but you didn't even look at them. Now that you think about it, you didn't make a good impression on the first day. You almost beaten the crap out of a second year boy when he 'accidentally' touched you and all your classmates saw it, including those three. "She is [L/N][F/N], and from now on she'll be our new manager."

"Pleased to meet everyone." You said, smiling like an angel you're not. Except for the three of them, the rest of the team was really happy to have a new manager.

The rest of the day went without any incident. Hirugami, Hakuba and Hoshiumi as well got into the team. You still couldn't believe Hoshiumi did it, but whatever. You even went to them and congratulate them with a big smile on your face. That scared them even more. 

Next day was a day off. No practice. At least you could go straight home after school. Or so you thought. 

Hearing noise from the gym, you went to see what it was. You let out a sigh as you entered the gym where, your dear classmates were practicing.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" They all froze when they heard your voice that echoed in the almost empty room. 

"We...We were just...practicing a bit." Hirugami spoke as the other two were unable to say a word. You sigh again and approach them, lifting one of the ball that was on the floor and throw it in the cart. Then you looked at them, putting one of the hand on your hip.

"You know you're not allowed in here without the coach or captain. Who even give you guys the key?"

"Nozawa-senpai." they said in unison. At first you didn't know who were they talking about, but then you remembered it was one of the second years. It looks like the babysitting has started. As you opened your mouth to say something, you heard the principal voice.

You didn't know what came to your mind but you got the keys from Hirugami and sprint to the door. You shut and lock it, motioning to them to stay quiet. As the voice faded in distance, you sigh with relief, turning back to them.

"Ok. The path is clear. Just an hour for practicing and then you go home!" They looked at you in shock, but then something you never expected happened. They smiled at you and bowed their heads.

"Understood! Thank you [L/N]-san!" You blinked in surprise as your cheeks turned a little pink. You shook your head and put your bag on the bench, getting one of the balls as you once again approach them with a smile.

"No prob! You can call me [Y/N]." 

And from that day on, you three become closer. You actually found out that it wasn't that bad to be friends with boys. It was really funny. Especially with Kourai and Gao since they were almost everytime at each other throat. You knew it will become a little harder after the third years will gratuate and you'll be alone without Sakura there to help you out. But whatever! You'll find out that you're never alone. Not even when you want.


	2. The new Baby Seagull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have Bessho for a day, but if anything happens to him, I'll kill everyone in this room and then kill myself."

_A new year. A new beginning._

"Tell me again, why I have to deal with...this?" you deadpan at Sachirou as you're both looking at the big giant and little giant screaming at each other like two angry gulls. I mean, Kourai really looks like one anyway. And now he's also acting like one.

"If I have to suffer, I won't do it alone. It's funnier to do it with someone else." he laughs as you sigh, putting one hand on your forehead. 

"Yeah. Fun. I kinda start to hate that word." you murmur.

Getting enough of their bullshit, you approach the two crazy ones and scream louder than both to stop. As they both freeze in place, looking shocked at you, you can hear Sachirou in the background start to laugh even louder than before. ' _Thanks for the help._ ' you're thinking, looking at the two idiots like you're about to kick their sorrow asses. Because they know that look and they know that you'll do it without hesitation if they don't do as you said, they turn their backs at each other.

"Good. Can we go now? School is about to start. And I don't wanna get in trouble because of you two again."

"It's not my fault! It's his!" both Kourai and Gao screamed in unison, looking at you offended. They turned to each other, glaring and hissing. In that moment, you punched both of them in their stomach and turn away to walk to school. Sachirou stayed a little more, looking at the poor guys who were in pain after that punch you give them, but then he also turn around and followed you to school, leaving the other two behind in their agony.

* * *

As you're walking through school hall - or better said, you're running to get in time in class - you didn't pay too much attention to your surroundings. Of course, that wasn't a good idea at all. Not when you bumped into someone and ended up on the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" you looked up, as the person you've bumped into, lended you a hand. You smiled gently, taking his hand as he lifted you up.

"Thanks. I'm fine. Anyway, I should be the one to say sorry since I'm the one who didn't look where she was going." or running to be precise, but the details are not important now. As you took a closer look at the boy in front of you, it was clear that he was a first year. And a really cute one with that innocent look on his face. "You're a first year, right?"

"Y-Yes! I'm...I'm Bessho Kazuyoshi!" he nervously said, bowing his head. 

"Nice to meet you, Bessho-kun. I'm [L/N][F/N]." Again, you smiled gently at him. You just couldn't stop yourself for doing so since he's so adorable. The first boy you think like that.

"My pleasure, [L/N]-san!"

"Easy...I won't bite you." you tried to reassure him, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiled. You stayed like that until you felt that he relaxed a bit. "Better?" He give you a shy smile as an answer to your question. As you're about to say something, you heard Sachirou calling your name from one of the classes. "Oh! I have to go! See you later, Bessho-kun!" you smiled and weaved at him as you sprint to the class.

"Who was that?" Sachirou asked as you walked in class. You look back at the door and then at him, still smiling.

"Bessho Kazuyoshi-kun. He's a first year and such a sweet guy."

"You actually complimented a guy or am I hearing things?"

"Shut it!"

You both took the sits and waited until the teacher came and start the class. Even if you wanted to concentrate at what the teacher was saying, you just couldn't. Not when you knew that Gao and Kourai are both in the same class without you or Sachirou to stop them when they start fighting.

"Are you worried?" he whispered close to your ear.

"Is that evident? What if they fight right now?"

"Well...It's not our business, is it? We can't control them when they're not in our reach."

He was right with that, you couldn't deny it. But still! After babysitting them for a whole year, you just can't relax when you don't know what they're doing. But it didn't took too long to find out. They both burst into your classroom, screaming your name.

"It's not our business you said?" you deadpan as Sachirou was looking at them with wide eyes. That he really didn't expect to happen. You excused yourself and get out, taking the two troublemakers with you, closing the door behind. "What was that about?! Are you guys crazy? No! Actually, don't answer. I know you are."

"It's Gao's fault! He said I'm too short to reach something from the closet when the teacher asked me to do it!"

"And am I wrong?"

"I swear to God, I'm gonna punch you so hard in the face!"

"Do you want me to lean down or get you a stirrup?"

"Ok! That's it!" he screamed, ready to get on his throat, but stopped in place when he felt something that made him shiver. They both looked at you, face palled when they saw the way you were glaring at them. Why they have to fight for the most stupid reason? You have no idea. 

"If you're done with this bullshit, return to your classroom, or I'm gonna tell the coach about this and make sure you won't be allowed to play for the next whole month!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

You watched them sprint back into their classroom and only after that you returned to yours, going back to your sit, looking so done with everything.

"Why am I friends with you guys?"

"It was something stupid again, right?"

"Yes."

* * *

After school ended, you took your stuff and headed to the gym. The boys left already and you were grateful for those few moments of peace and quiet. You knew it will be all gone when you'll get there. On your way to the gym, you met a familiar face looked kinda lost. You smiled instantly and approach him.

"Hello again, Bessho-kun."

"[L/N]-san! H-Hello."

"What are you doing here? Aren't your classes done?"

"Well...Yes. I'm just...I don't know what to do. I want to try for the volleyball team, but I'm not sure if it is a good idea." he almost whispered, looking down at the floor the whole time. You looked at him surprised, but then smiled like an idiot. Having a sweetheart like him in the team would make everything more tolerable. 

"Why not? I think it's an awesome idea! Come! We can go together. I'm the manager of the team." He lifted his head up when he heard that, looking more relaxed now that he knows that. You smiled and motion to him to follow you.

You both walked in silence, as you were glancing at him from time to time to make sure he isn't nervous. Or at least, not that nervous. Once you got into the gym, you took him to Murphy to make the presentation. You let them speak to each other as you got the water bottles to fill them for the team.

When you were doing so, Nozawa approach you and tried to hug you from behind, but ended up with the sink in his arms.

"Hello to you too, Nozawa-senpai." you deadpan.

"Ohhh...Why are you like this, [F/N]-chan?" he whined and started to help you with the bottles. You didn't answer, minding your business. 

You both got back, Nozawa joined the others for the practice and you getting beside Murphy with your notebook in your arms to take the notes you need about the newcomers. They were many mores than last year to your surprise, but not many made to the team. Not that you cared that much since the one you wanted was able to join. Bessho was really good at blocking and you knew it will be a great addition to the team. Together with Sachirou, they could make an incredible wall to stop any spike that comes in their way.

"Ok, boys! Listen to me for a second." Murphy shouted to get the attention of everyone. "Next week we'll have a practice match with Jinjatsu Academy. Since they're know for their offense play, they'll help us a lot with our defense." 

He then announced the starting line, making everyone flinch when they heard that a first year was one of them. You also look surprised at the coach, but then turn your head to meet the eyes of the person in question. Bessho was genuinely sweating at the news, but he relaxed in an instant after you offered him that gently smile of yours.

* * *

"Is this for real? Who would have thought that something like this would happen?" Gao asked still surprise at the news as he was walking beside you.

"He has talent!" you proudly said. "You're just jealous that he was able to do it!"

"Hmp! Jealous? On that thing? In your dreams! He's just a lucky scrumb who won't resist in the team for too long." 

You punched him so hard in the stomach that he leaned down, groaning from the pain he felt. In that moment, you took him by the collar and look him right in the eyes like you were about to murder him right there and then. Sachirou and Kourai stopped in place, looking at both of you in silence.

"If you ever say or do anything bad to him, I swear to everything holly in this goddamn world, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!"

After that, you let him go, turn around and walk ahead, leaving the three of them behind in shock. They knew you were dead serious about this. Why? That's something they didn't know, but in that moment they were too scared to ask anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bessho is baby. Must be protected. Also...Kourai and Gao are crazy.  
> Love my Seagulls <3
> 
> Thank you for reading this and for all the kudos! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me see that people are reading the stuff I write. I'm forever grateful! ^w^


	3. Here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't forget: As long as we're here, you'll never be alone again."

_This nightmare is still following you._

_"What a weirdo!"_

_"Just go away! Go back to the ditch you came from!"_

_"Yeah! Can't you see that no one want's to be near you?"_

The voices come to an end when you've been woke up by your ringing phone. Tears were falling down your eyes, but your face was emotionless. Those nightmares - or better, those memories are still there. And they don't give you any rest.

As you look to the phone who sat next beside the bed on your nightstand, a small smile appeared on your tired face when you saw the picture of Sachiro. You pick up and answer the call, but didn't say anything. Nor did he. You both stood in silence for a minute.

 _"Another nightmare, huh?"_ He knew. He always know when you have those nightmares, because your always silent. You normally scream at him for waking you up, but on those moments, you are just grateful for him doing so.

You wipe the tears and took a deep breath to stop yourself from crying. "Can we see each other?" You asked almost in silence.

 _"In 30 minutes on our bench in the park. I'll call the others two."_ he softly said.

"Thanks." was the only thing you could say before hanging up. You look at the clock and then get out of the bed. No noise could be heard so no one was home. Nothing new thou. You're most of the time alone in the house. In this big, empty house. You always thought a dog would be nice. Or any kind of animal for that matter. Just so it won't be that lonely all the time. But your parents didn't let you get one. They always told you that you can get one when you move out. So you have to wait a little more for that to happen.

After you got ready and all, you took one last look in the mirror. _'I look like I haven't slept in weeks.'_ You sigh, glad that the boys are already used to those moments, so you won't scare them away.

You step outside, closing the door behind you and started to drag your feet to the park near your house. This was the place where you four hang up after classes and practice since it's the closest place for all of you. You look up to the sky. Such a beautiful shade of blue. This color always calms you down, even thou you don't know why. Maybe it's because it reminds you about the team? That could be a solid reason.

"[Y/N]! HI!" You stop for a moment, looking in front of you, as the three seagulls approach you, Korai screaming and waving at you with a big smile on his face. They halt in front of you, as Gao reached out his hand to give you a cup of mint ice-cream. You blinked in surprise, taking the cup whispering a thank you under the breath.

You four got to the bench. You and Sachiro sat on it as Gao and Korai sat on the ground in front of you two. They started to whine about the homework and all the school stuff you all hate and let you eat the ice-cream in silence and just listen to them. Just hearing their voices and having them around made you feel so much better. So much in fact that you couldn't contain your tears anymore as they started to fall down your cheeks again. The image of you crying made all three of them freeze in place and go completely silence. They're not used to it, not used to see you, of all people, crying.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm really...sorry." you started to apologize. Most people would think that you're apologizing for crying and all, but no. You were apologizing for being alive. And they knew. Sachiro lifted you up and put you in his lap, hugging from behind, as Korai and Gao each took one of your hands, giving you a reassuring smile.

"You can let it all out."

"We will never judge you for doing, so no need to hold back."

"Also, never forget one thing. As long as we're here, you won't be alone ever again [Y/N]!"

You looked up with wide eyes, letting the tears fall in peace. Not that you could stop them anyway and since the boys don't mind, why stop, right? It's never a good idea to keep everything inside. Not when there are clearly people who care about you. Who would have thought that accepting the manager position would give you such wonderful and amazing people around? 

Closing your eyes as the last tear falled down, a little smile took his place on your face. Finally looking relaxed and at peace, you whispered:

"Thank you. For everything."

* * *

Later that day, you guys went to practice. They didn't mentioned anything about you crying and all and you were grateful for that. Even if you know it's ok to do it, it's still not something that you want others to know.

As you walked in the gym, you greeted everyone from the team and then go straight to Bessho, giving him a big hug. Nozawa, the one who never got the chance to get a hug from you, looked like the whole sky falled on his head.

"How can he get a hug and the only thing I get to hug is the sink or the wall?!" he started to whine.

"Get yourself a Bessho costume or mask and you'll get your hug." Gao deadpan.

"Are you for real?! I can't do that! Why is life so unfair?"

"That's how life works, Nozawa-senpai. I mean, just look at poor Korai. Life sure was unfair to him for making him so short." As he knew what was about to happen, Nozawa started to retreat slowly.

"At least I'm not a huge tree where the brain can't reach." Korai deadpan as he scretched his arms.

"Huh? Did you say something, shorty? Couldn't hear you."

"Want me to come there and shout in your ear?"

"Can you even reach this high?"

"You asked for it!"

And, of course, the show has started. It's already a habit for them so no one is surprised anymore. No one except the first years. When he heard screaming and saw the two gulls fight, Bessho got behind you, blinking in surprise at the show in front of him. You pat his arm, looking so done with this whole thing.

"Why...are they fighting?" he asked, voice trembling. 

"Cause they're idiots." you deadpan. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to stop them. OI! SACHIRO! GIVE ME A HAND, WOULD YOU?" your scream made poor Bessho freeze, but he let go of your shoulders and took a step back.

"Hai, hai..."

Getting the two gulls separated when they're fighting isn't as easy as it looks, but it's good that you have experience with that, and that's the reason no one else is trying to do it. No one is as good as you at this. But sometimes you need Sachiro's help and you can't deny it. But most of the time you're just lazy to do it yourself like this time.

When the show was over, the practice have started. Finally. You got on the bench beside Murphy and checked the notebook you have.

"They should practice the serving today. Sachiro and Suwa-san are pretty good at jump-floater and Korai jump serves are pretty strong as well. But the others can use a little more training. And it will be good for Baya-san's receiving as well."

"Very well then. You heard [L/N]! Today we'll be practicing the serving! Kanbayashi, go to the other side of the court. The rest of you, get in line to serve!"

"Yes, sir!" they shout in unison and got to their positions.

The first one was Suwa who did a jump-floater with ease, that Kanbayashi had a hard time receiving.

"Nice serve! And nice receive!" you shouted as they both look at you, smiling and give you a thumb up.

All of them did a great job with their serving, and Kanbayashi was able to get most of them with grace. When it came Bessho turn to serve, all your attention was on him and him alone. _'You can do it!'_ you wanted to scream, but knew that probably wouldn't be a good idea. But someone else didn't knew.

"Give us a nice serve!" Gao screamed even thou he was close to poor Bessho who got scared and hit the ball right in the net.

All eyes went to Gao who stood there frozen, as he knew he screwed up. Not with them, but with you. He could feel your death glare and he knew there and then that he only has a few hours left to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out! The first part it's a little bit emotional (I think) but I hope you little gulls will enjoy it~ ^-^  
> Will Gao learn? Will Nozawa get his hug? Who knows?
> 
> _ _ _  
> I still can't believe how many people are reading this! Thank you so much for reading and leaving a kudo~ ;w;


	4. Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not that good. Maybe I'm not fit for this team."

_Sometimes is harder to find a reason to move foreword._

The practice match was approaching fast, but the team...How do you put it? They weren't at full capacity. You have no idea what happened. Yesterday was all good and now they seem like they're about to murder each other. And no. It's not the idiot duo now. Not even close. The third years had a fight of some sort. Nozawa and Kanbayashi don't even look at each other.

"Still no idea?" you asked Sachiro as you're both looking at the two senpai worried.

"They don't want to talk even to us. And Suwa-san isn't here to put them in place. Not even the coach since he needed to attend a meeting."

"We need to do something, or you guys won't be able to practice."

"We have the master in stopping Korai-kun and Gao. Not our senpai. That's Suwa-san's job." he deadpan.

You sigh and approach the two in question, trying to keep a peaceful smile on your face. "Sooo...How was your day, Nozawa-senpai, Baya-san?" you asked them, hoping that will make them talk at least to you. But not even Nozawa said a word. You got back to Sachiro, who patted your back.

"At least you tried."

"Not enough. Anyway, you guys should start. Leave them alone for now."

He shook his head in agreement and went to the other boys to start the warm-ups. You look for a second at them and then back to the two, thinking of a way to make them speak at least.

It took them almost 30 minutes, but they eventually joined the practice. But they still weren't speaking to anyone. 

"Why did Suwa-san needed to go straight home after school?" you murmur to yourself, feeling like you're about to rip your hair off.

"Can you just get out of my way?!" you jumped in your seat as everyone froze in place, looking at the two.

"Me? You're the one who's always in the way of others! My job is to receive the ball, so don't get in my way!" Kanbayashi shouted at Nozawa and the latter was looking down on him.

"Your job? Then you should do it better. Even a newbie can receive better than you."

"What did you just say?"

"OK! That's enough, you two! Stop right now!" you shouted and get between them before things could escalate. "I have no idea what is happening since none of you want's to speak, but don't you even dare to fight here!"

They both looked at you and then at each other, turning their backs and walk in opposite direction, leaving all of you speechless. You wanted to go after them, but didn't know after who. Turning around, you ran after Nozawa, motioning to Sachiro to go after Kanbayashi. He nodded and sprint after his senpai.

You halt the moment you found Nozawa on the stairs, outside the gym. You approach him and took the sit beside, not saying a word. You both stood in silence a while until he was the one who broke it.

"I'm sorry, [Y/N]-chan."

"Don't need to tell me that."

"I need to tell you that as well. I have put you in this situation."

"Like I'm not used to stop a fight between two gulls." you laugh a little and then turn to face him. "But seriously now. What happened?"

"I don't really know. But I think it is my fault. If I didn't tried to get his attention in class, he wouldn't have got in trouble with the teacher."

"What?"

"Our English teacher is...How can I say it? Not whole mind. He got angry when he saw Baya turn around to look at me and give him detention for next week."

"Just...for turning his...head?" you asked, shocked as he nodded. At least you know what made them like that. Kanbayashi is angry at Nozawa for what happened and Nozawa is angry at Kanbayashi cause the latter is angry at him. You sigh and pat his back, smiling a little. "I'm sure you guys will be fine. But you need to apologize first, ok?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Good! Let's go back."

He got up and help you do the same, after that you both got inside the gym.

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the meantime, Sachiro found Kanbayashi in the closet, looking at the wall with dead eyes. He didn't really know what to do or say, but approach him and put a hand on his shoulder. The older looked at him, still with the same expression and then back to the wall.

"Baya-san. Can you please tell me what happened? Yesterday, you two were fine."

"I got detention cause of that idiot. And now my English teacher has his eyes on me." Sachiro blinked in surprise and stayed silent as Kanbayashi told him the same thing that Nozawa told you. "But what he said earlier..."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. You're an amazing libero!"

"No. Not at all. I'm not that good. Maybe I'm not even fit for this team after all." 

Kanbayashi turned around and walk outside, before Sachiro could say anything. He was froze in place, looking with wide eyes as his senpai was walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Nozawa-senpai and Baya-san time~  
> I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. I was really tired cause of work and I couldn't write anything! Not even a flipping single word. T^T But at least, the new chapter is out! Hope you'll enjoy it~
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments~ I'm forever grateful for it! >///<


	5. Chapter 5

_Stronger is not the one who never lose. Stronger is the one who knows to get up and try again even after it fails._

"What happened?" you ran at Sachiro, worried cause of the look on his face. He's not the type to lose his cool, but right now you can tell something happened. "Did Baya-san said something?"

"Y-Yes. From how it sounded, he wants to quit the team."

"Oh."

. . .

"Say what now?! He can't do that! The team needs him!"

"What is it?" you both turned around to see Nozawa looking confused at you. After he heard what was all that about, he couldn't help but feel the guilt overflow him. He knew he was the only one to blame for what Kanbayashi has said. And he knew he has to do something, and do it faster. "I have to talk to him!"

"Please...Watch your mouth when you do it, ok?"

"That was harsh. But I deserve it."

After he give you the key to the gym, he got his things and sprint out to catch Kanbayashi. You and Sachiro stood there, looking after him.

"Do you think he can do it? Or it will make everything worse?" he asked.

"It's Nozawa-senpai we're talking bout. Of course he'll make everything worse." you deadpan and sigh.

"You sure have faith in our senpai."

"Just go back to practice."

"Yes, ma'am~"

Not long after that, Murphy came into the gym, looking kinda puzzled when he didn't see any of the third years. You tried to explain what happened and he apologized for not being there and leave you handle this.

"No problem. Sachiro helped me and since the idiot duo were behaving, it wasn't that hard."

"But still. I should have been here to stop them in time since Suwa wasn't able to attend the practice today."

"You needed to attend that meeting. And no one knew that will happen. I just hope Baya-san won't leave the team."

"I'm sure he won't. So don't worry. I will also talk to them tomorrow."

You smiled a little at his reassurance and continued to watch the practice. It didn't go that well since the senpai gulls weren't there, but the boys did a pretty good job. And by some kind of miracle, Korai and Gao didn't fight at all. When it was all over, you fold the equipment to put it later to wash, still thinking of what happened today.

"[L/N]-san?" You turned to see Bessho looking worried at you. "Baya-san and Nozawa-san are ok?"

"Oh. Well...No."

"Is there anything we can do to help them?"

"Just wait. This is something they need to do by themselves." He sigh and look down, making you jump on your sit. You reached out your hand and pat his head, giving him a big hug after. "Don't worry, Bessho-kun! They will be alright in no time! Friends fight. It's normal. Just look at Gao and Korai! They fight all the time!" In the background you could hear both of them screaming at you that they're not friends and that they hate each other, but you didn't mind them. Bessho just looked at them like they were some E.Ts but brushed off immediately. By now, he kinda get used to them.

"Ok. If that's what you're saying, then I trust you." Those words leave you speechless and before you know it, you smiled gently, making him smile as well.

"Why are you so damn adorable?!"

"W-What?"

"Wait! Did I said that out loud? Well, that doesn't change anything. Ummm...Bessho-kun?" You looked up at him, blinking and catch him in time to not fell on the floor after he fainted, his face being as red as a tomato.

"He really fainted?! HAHAHA!" Gao started to laugh after seeing the whole scene, but stopped instantly when you glared at him.

"You really never learn, do you?" 

"Shut up, shorty."

Sachiro picked up Korai before the fight could start, knowing that after all of what happened today, you most likely kill both of them if they start the show. And having to stop all of that would have been too much work so it was better to prevent it. You thanked him as he smiled at you and finished after that cleaning the gym with the others. Bessho also woke up and started to apologize for fainting like that, sprinting then out of the gym before you could say anything to him. It was your fault anyway for what happened so it should be you the one to apologize, not him.

"I know! I'll make him some apologize cookies!"

"That's a good idea."

"Hey! I want cookies too!"

"Me too!"

You and Sachiro looked at the two gulls and then at each other, starting to laugh. The way they pout when they can't get free food it's just hilarious for the two of you.

"You know? They're apologize cookies. For apologizing. Is there any reason for me to apologize to you two?"

"Yes! For the time you hitted us!"

"W-What? When I ever hitted you two?" you gasped, looking offended.

"Are you for real?" Gao deadpan.

You stick out your tongue playfully and sprint out of the gym. Both Gao and Korai jump in their sit and started to run after you, shouting. Sachiro sigh and took your bags, locking the gym and then start walking after you three smiling as he watched you guys running and shouting at each other.

* * *

The phone start ringing and after seeing it won't stop, you picked up, sighing as you heard your mother voice. It's not that you didn't like talking to her, but you don't like talking to her. Not when she criticize you for every single thing you do. She wasn't happy at all when she found out that you're the manager of the volleyball team, because she's sure that will get in the way of your school, but she kinda accepted it since you were too adamant to do this.

At least she didn't keep you too long on the phone and you could go back to watch the match video between Jinjatsu Academy and other school. They sure are good at the offence part, but their blocking isn't something to be worried about.

"They won't be hard to beat." you said with confidence, turning off the computer and getting to bed to sleep. You have faith in the gulls and if your senpais will resolve what happened, there'll be no way the team won't win this practice match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's finally here. I'm really sorry it took so damn long to post this and it's not even good at all...I still feel like sh*t and it looks like it's getting worse each day. I can't bring myself to write fun stuff, but I promise to do my best on the next chapter! ;^;/
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and taking your time to write a comment. I'm forever grateful for that! QwQ/

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the Kamomedai Team! And after reading some fics with managers from other teams, I just needed to do it!  
> This is my second fic, and I still have no idea what I'm doing. I still hope there will be people out there who will enjoy it thou~


End file.
